walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 162
Issue 162 is the one-hundred and sixty-second issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the sixth and final part of Volume 27: The Whisperer War. It was published on January 4, 2017. Plot Negan has dug a grave for Lucille. He apologizes for not burying her before and says he will always miss her, and that he is sorry for naming a baseball bat after her. Dwight calls out and tells him they will leave him behind, and Negan says he will catch up. William and some of the Kingdom soldiers are on their way to the Hilltop, where they find it destroyed. The surviving residents are camping by the bridge, and Dante calls out to them. William apologizes to Maggie for not being there, but she says it could just as easily have been the Kingdom. She says they will head to Alexandria, and they will rebuild the Hilltop later. Carl approaches Lydia, who is feeling guilty over the attack and being a part of the Whisperers previously. She says Carl would hate her if he knew the things she had done, but Carl tells her he and his people have also done horrible things to get to where they are now. They hug. The Whisperers are helping a weak Beta walk. They suggest he rests, but he refuses and says they must do this now. In Alexandria, Rick and Andrea are discussing what to do if a herd or the Saviors approach. Andrea mocks Rick's old man act, and he comments that being behind the walls is making him soft. Andrea disagrees with him. Eugene arrives with a large supply of ammunition. Rick greets him just as he falls from the horse, exhausted from having rode through the night from the Hilltop. Inside, he tells Rick it's the only way he can contribute. Rick tells him he has done a lot more for them than he thinks. They hear a single shot fired and race outside. The Militia have returned, having defeated the Whisperers much to Rick's surprise. He greets Dwight as the others reunite, and Negan watches on. Dwight comments that they haven't heard from Father Gabriel, and Rick says they will search the area later. He asks Dwight to tell him everything. He explains how they were able to defeat them, but becomes agitated when Rick asks if he's sure they got them all. Dwight mentions it wasn't easy and that there were hundreds of the dead, and Rick yells that they need to get back out there. Dwight says that they won, and Rick tells him they didn't - he saw thousands of the dead and they will still be out there. Meanwhile, an enormous swarm of walkers is heading towards Alexandria. Beta tells the Whisperers that it is done and the herd can continue the rest of the way without them. He says the war is over and the dead can finish what they have started. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Paul Monroe *Dwight *Negan *Magna *Annie *Siddiq *Dante *Lydia *Laura *Beta *William *Taylor *Brian *The Whisperers Deaths *None Trivia *Last appearance of Taylor. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Brian. (Unknown) *This is the first time a living character is shown getting killed on the cover. *In this issue, Rick states he is 38 years old, contradicting his given age in the Script Book. This is a similar case to Carl, who is currently older than he is supposed to be according to previous figures given in the series. *In this issue's Letter Hacks, Robert Kirkman states that the identity of the father of Rosita's child will be revealed within the next 12 issues. **The identity is revealed in Issue 170 and it is Siddiq. References Category:Media and Merchandise